warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
RainbowClan
RainbowClan lives in a marsh with many waterfalls around it. They hunt in Rivers and Marshes. They will fight whenever threatened, but only under order. These cat believe that the color control everything in the world, and that when they die they go to the 'Place of Rainbows' which is basically Starclan. When a cat dies the color of their fur changes to grey. When a cat become leader, they go to 'Waterfall Mountain' where they get their Nine live's and their name, also the swirls of the ten main colors: Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, Purple, Pink, Orange, Teal, Midnight, Black. This Clan is owned by Meadow Please ask to join in the talk page. Rules *No cat may have grey fur, those who join with grey fur will have to go to 'Waterfall Mountain' so their fur may change color. Because when a cat dies their fur color changes to grey. *All pelt color are allowed. *Medicine cats may have kits, but it is not encouraged. *No cat may begin or end with the same name. *All things that make your cat special are allowed. *The rest of the warrior code stays the same. *When your cat becomes leader you make a page. *If you have kits please put how many moons they are so we know when to make them apprentices. *I'll add anything I can think of Cats In This Soon To Be Clan: Leader Proudrainbow- A beautiful she-cat with teal eyes and a rainbow pelt. (Meadow) Deputy Fawnstep: Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes. Decendent of Hawkfur and Cedarscar. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Mouse- A small brown she-cat(Meadow) Warriors Badgerfoot: Brown tom with a white belly and paws. Decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Brown tom with black dapples on his paws and a scar over his one eye. Decendent of Blackfeather and Shadowspirit.(Cotton) Moonshine: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Cinder) Stormcloud: Gray-brown and white tom with a black and white face, black legs and pale blue eyes. (Cinder) Poppyleaf- Ginger tabby shecat with shining green eyes and white paws. Decendant of Lilyrose. ( Leafeh ) Seastorm - Grayish tom with blue eyes and darker gray spots. His pelt looks blue in the daylight, while the gray spots look like storm clouds. (Shuckle) Caninepaw - A large, slender-ish brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and a white underbelly and markings on his chest. He has bright blue eyes, and physically resembles Hawkfrost. (RhyX) Butterflypaw - A thin and beautiful calico she-cat with green eyes that fade to violet. Her tail is really long and is tipped with a tuft of fur, just like a lions.(RhyX) Nettlefoot - A dark brown tom with black front paws and icy blue eyes. Descendant of Nettleflight. Roleplayed by Crys. Snowbreeze-A white she-cat with a grey underbelly,died of kitting but refused to go to starclan or the darkforest,once a mate to a loner named Hollowlog.kit that she died from having:Icejay.although she didn't go there,she is very close to starclan.she is able to make things with her front paws,like rainbows,frost,or flowers.but she has to touch were she wants it at,not just look and it be there.(Ice) Darkdancer - Tough, a fighter, long-limbed, battle-scarred, black and pink she-cat with a missing left foreleg, a scarred right foreleg with clumps of fur missing, two long, jagged scars on her back, shredded ears, and light blue eyes. Despite her missing leg, walks, hunts, and fights just fine. Whitesnow's mate.(Luna) Whitesnow - Cheerful, optimistic, lithe, small, cute, bubbly, pure white tom with long, fluffy fur, and pale golden eyes. Darkdancer's mate (and often moral support).(Luna) Icejay-White tom with bright blue eyes.A swift Runner,mother is a ghost and father is a loner.is shy and grows flowers behind a rock.spends alot of time behind rock. Loyalheart- A pale blue tom with dark blue eyes, and a heart on his belly(Meadow) Apprentices Mistpaw:She-cat with dark blue fur and a dark purple stripe on her back and white paws.Ice blue eyes.(Melody) Mothpaw: A creamy, sandy colored she-cat with stunning mint green eyes and white flecks across her pelt. Batpaw: A jet black tom with faint gray rings around his legs and tail and blind blue eyes. Queens Moonflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a face that turns blue during a full moon. Decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire(Cotton) Kits Lionkit, a Golden she-cat with dark green eyes. Can change in to a lion 4 moons (Meadow) Blossomkit: Light grey she-cat with a small pink nose, soft white paws, black tipped ears, and beautiful sparkling blue eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon (Cotton) Briarkit: Black she-cat with a black nose and dark violet eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 Moon (Cotton) Darkkit: Black tom with a black nose and black eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon (Cotton) Fernkit: A baby green she-cat with fern green eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon (Meadow) Falconkit: A tawny coloured tom with amber eyes. Moonflower's kit. 1 moon(Meadow) Elders None yet. Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 Archive 11 Arichive 12 Archive 13 /Archive 14/ ---- Nettlefoot caught a mouse. 18:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart after taking a short nap he went to the nursery to see Moonflowers kits. "I wonder if there father knows about them.." He told her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can we forget Darkdancer and Whitesnow (Whitie) attempting to join earlier and just have them join now?) Darkdancer sighed as her mate led her through the marsh. "Are you sure the Clan you were talking about is this way, Whitie?" "Of course, Darkdancer!" replied Whitie. "Would I lie to you?" The black and pink she-cat shook her head. "You should start putting a bit more trust in me, love~" Her white-furred mate was right. Her inability to trust others, even her own mate, cost Darkdancer her left foreleg to a wolf. "There's the camp!" Whitie exclaimed, dashing forward. The black and pink she-cat followed as fast as she could on three legs. (Now someone needs to find these two so they can join) SheZow! 01:38, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower stared daggers at Loyalheart and snarled. "Stay away from them." She said. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure Luna) Loyalheart smirked. "I will stay away from them from now if you answer my questions." He told her his eyes glowing and turning to a bright red. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:26, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower's eyes glinted with curiosity and she nodded slowly, bringing her kits closer to her. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit looked at Loyalheart, She didn't like him, He was scary. "Mommy," Fernkit asked. "Can we go out to play?" she said hoping her mother would let her get away from this tom. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower glanced at Fernkit and saw the fear in her daughters eyes and she nodded. "Take your brothers and sisters with you, sweetie." She purred. ... Blossomkit and Darkkit padded out of the den, racing past Loyalheart so that he couldn't touch them. ... Briarkit got closer to her mother and stayed still, stared deeply into Loyalheart's eyes. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 18:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit smiled. "Come on Briarkit!" She said nugging her sister out of the den. While as her borthers and sister where already outside. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Briarkit finally gave in and followed. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 18:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit padded out of the den to play with her borthers and sisters. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart looked at Moonflower. "What was his name?" He asked Moonflower. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:58, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Shade." Moonflower said quietly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where was he?" He asked, Already knowing the answer but want to be sure. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um the mountains I thought." Moonflower told him. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Which mountains" He asked thinking about it. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't remember!" Moonflower snarled, Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Which way!" He assked angeryly Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:38, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um that way." Moonflower said pointing toward a pair of mountains. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart nodded. "Yes, Now what Was it like, the mountains" He asked her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Like mountains. Are you stupid?" Moonflower snarled. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:50, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "there camp" He said to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We were in a hollowed out tree I have no idea." Moonflower scowled. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart nodded. "That's all" He said leaving the den. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep spotted Loyalheart and she padded over to him. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse ran over to Fawnstep. "Hello!" She said. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:03, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep glanced over at Loyalheart quickly and turned to Mouse. "Hello." She said. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:04, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart looked over to Fawnstep, "I'm going out to hunt" He said. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:30, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep frowned. "Alone?" She asked. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes" He said while padding out of camp. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep tried not to feel hurt, so she nodded and turned away. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 20:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nettlefoot licked his paw. 04:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ------ Loyalheart sprinted off towards the great rocks, The place where Darknight and Proudheart first meet, But unlike them, He wasn't going to meet a new friend, he was going to meet an old one. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 15:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow walked over to Fawnstep. "Fawnstep," She said "Would you go try to hunt over by the Great Rocks please." Proudstar said looking at the setting sun over the mountains. "No one has been there yet." she told Fawnstep. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 15:03, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course." Fawnstep replied and padded over to the Great Rocks. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 00:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart walked over to a she-cat with green eyes. "Hello my love" He purred Rubbing agensit her. "I have much to tell you" He purred into her ear. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 00:53, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Daunt purred and licked Loyalheart's ear comfortingly. "Share everything." She demanded. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 00:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart looked into her eyes. "In time, my love" He purred. He had much hope that Fawnstep did not find them at this time. " First we must make sure no one is coming" He said. "How is my father and Shade" Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:03, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Same as always." Daunt replied and pushed her body close to Loyalheart's ... Fawnstep heard talking and padded toward it. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:09, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart licked her ear. "Too bad, I would ahve thought they might have forgotten about it" He said. "I thought maybe Shade would ahve calmed down." He purred to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:21, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Never." Daunt purred. .. Fawnstep spotted the two cats and hid behind a tree, eyes blazing when she noticed it was Loyalheart. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Tell Shade that His mate has kits." Loyalheart said pulling away from Daunt. He said nodding to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh, but must you leave now?" Daunt asked, her eyes glistening. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Only for now, Tell them first, then come back" He said to her licking the side of her face. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Daunt's face changed and she snarled. "Just do your job and try to convince the deputy to help you, the Clan seems to like her." She snarled and raced away. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:40, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart rolled his eyes at her. she was always like that. He started to hunt. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep stood frozen for a minute, she knew she had to play along with this. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:43, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- After Loyalheart had gotten at least 10 fish he picked them up and started to head back to the camp. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:46, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep raced back to camp when she finished hunting. A large pile of fresh kill in her jaws. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart dropped off his fresh kill and left for the warriors den. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep sat in the center of camp, bored, Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 01:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart walked over to Fawnstep. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 01:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi." Fawnstep said, with her usual emotionless personality. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello Fawnstep" He said to her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Is something the matter?" Fawnstep asked, confused. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "nope" He said to her With a smrik. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Er okay." Fawnstep said quietly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit ran over to Fawnstep. "Fawnstep" she said with a baby voice. "Can I be a warrior?" She asked the deputy. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:18, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep smiled. "Not right now, little one." She purred. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit frowned. "will you play with me atleast?" She asked Fawnstep. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep's expression changed and she frowned. "I have to do important Warrior stuff, little one, perhaps you could ask your siblings?" She asked. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "PLEASE!!!" She begged. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep's eyes blazed and she leaned down close to the kit, noses hardly touching and she snarled. "You're it." She said, smiling suddenly and she raced away. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 02:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fernkit giggled and ran after Fawnstep. "Your it not me!"She cried trying to caught her. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 18:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep knew she was going to beat Fernkit easily, but she glanced behind her to check on the kit and ran into Loyalheart. ... Daunt limped into the camp, she had thrown herself against a tree and scrapped herself up in order to look weak to the Clan. "Help." She said horsely. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loyalheart looked at Daunt, ''What is she doing here? ''He said looking at the she-cat. He quickly scrurred away. As Proudstar came up. "Hello" She said to the she-cat. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:29, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please help me. I've been attacked and I wish to join." Daunt said weakly. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudstar nodded. "Yes, you may!" she said to this new she-cat "Fawnstep please come show this new she-cat around please!" She called Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 19:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep recognized Daunt instantly and her eyes blazed. "Welcome." She said. .. "I am Daunt." Daunt replied. Cottonfur I roleplay now, roleplaying is cool. 19:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP